Ally's date
by HSH
Summary: Ray is upset when his daughter, Ally gets a date.


Ally's Date

Chapter One

Ray opens the side door and walks in, "Hey sugar bumps." Debra turns around. "Hey Ray! Guess what?" Ray puts his bag on the table. "Um…you unscrambled the naked channels?" "What no?" Debra said, annoyed, "Ally is going on her first date to the movies with Tommy Saunders tomorrow night. Isn't this great our little Ally is growing up."

Ray's face is expressionless. "Aren't you happy Ray?" Debra asks. Ray stands there motionless for a few seconds before saying, "Yeah…"Just then a shout comes from upstairs. "Michael, Geoffrey are you ok?" Debra asks, nervously, "I better go check on them." Debra then leaves the room.

Ray is still standing there emotionless. Suddenly the side door flings open and Marie walks in, holding Lasagna. "Hey dear I brought Lasagna," Marie notices that something's wrong, "What's

wrong dear?" "Ally is going on her first date," Ray manages to say.

"With a boy?" Marie asks. "No Mom, with a girl," Ray says, sarcastically. "Oh my…" "Yeah I know this is horrible," Ray moans with an extension on horrible. "What does Debra think of this?" Marie asks. "She's fine with it," Ray answers. "Typical," Marie mutters.

Just then Frank comes in. "Hey Marie where's the Lasagna?" Frank asks, angrily. "It's for Raymond and that's not important! Ally is on the road to pregnancy!" Marie shouts. Ray covers his face with his hand. "What?" Frank asks confused.

Ray groans, "What she means is that Ally has a date tomorrow." Frank laughs and sits down. "How can you laugh in a time like this?" Marie asks. "Because it's time for Ray to man up, God is calling on you Ray just like he did Moses and Abraham," Frank says. "What the hell are you talking about?" Ray asks.

"Let me explain something to you mister. Whenever you went on a date with a girl was the father ever polite to you? Or was he creepy and mean?" Frank asks. "You mean like you?" Ray asks. "Exactly, unfortunately I never had a daughter so I never got to do that. But that's not the point. It's for you to be a man and protect your family from predators," Frank says."How?" Ray asks, anxiously. "Easy let me explain it to you…"

Chapter Two

Ray is in front of the front door doing pushups, wearing boxers and a tank top. The doorbell rings. Ray gets up and answers the door. Tommy Saunders is standing in the doorway. "Hello Mr. Barone I'm Tommy Saunders I'm here to see Ally," Tommy says smiling.

Ray glares at him, before turning around and spitting into a vase. Ray turns back towards Tommy, still glaring. "Um… sir?" Tommy murmurs. Ray turns around and calls for Ally, telling her that Tommy is had come, trying his best to sound like Bruce Willis. "In a minute Dad!" Ally called down.

Ray picks up a 5lb weight and begins using it in front of Tommy, while also staring at him, trying to seem intimidating. They stare at each other, silently for a minute until Tommy speaks up, "So…Mr. Barone I hear you're a sports writer." "Yeah what's it to ya?" Ray says trying to sound like Clint Eastwood.

Ally then comes downstairs. "Are you ready to go?" "Yeah my dad's waiting in the car and by the way you look fabulous," Tommy says. Ally blushes, "Thank you." They then proceed to walk out the door. "By daddy," Ally says before leaving.

Ray then slams the door. "Dammit! Now I know why all my girlfriend's dads hated me!" Ray shouts. Debra walks downstairs. "Well Ray she's out of the house and the twins are with a friend why don't you say we…" "Oh hell no! They can't be doing that!" Ray shouts before putting on his pants, grabbing his jacket, and running out the door.

Ray walks into the theater. He looks through the seat rows until he sees Ally and Tommy. Ray sits in the row behind them. The guy sitting next to Ray turns around and faces him, "Oh my God are you Ray Barone, the sportswriter? What are you doing at a movie like this?"

Ray gestures for him to stop. But he's too late, Ally stands up and turns around. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Ally demands. "Hey Ally, I just wanted to see if this movie was appropriate for you?" Ray lies. "Um…Dad it's rated G. Were you spying on my date?" Ally asks, angrily. "Well…" Ray starts.

Chapter Three

Ray gets into bed beside Debra who he thinks is sleeping. Debra sits up. "I can't believe you ruined Ally's first date," Debra says, sternly. "Come on, what is happening? She's still mad?" Ray asks.

"Well Ray you just ruined her first date. Why wouldn't she be mad?" Debra demands, sarcastically. "What's the big deal?" Ray asked. "I'll tell you what the big deal is. The big deal is that us girls wait for their first date, so they can be with a sweet guy, only for it to be messed up by some jackass!" Debra shouted. "It wasn't a big deal for me," Ray says.

"Despite what your dad says, Ray, you are not a girl," Debra says. Ray sighs, before asking, "So what do I do know?" "I'll tell you what you're gonna do. You're gonna go straight to Ally's room and then you're going to apologize to her. Then…" Debra pauses. Ray sighs, "Ok."

Ray then leaves their room and goes to Ally's door. Ray knocks on the door. "Go away!" Ally shouts. "Listen Ally, daddy is really sorry for what he did," Ray says. Ally doesn't respond. So, Ray knocks on the door and calls Ally's name again. Ally once again doesn't respond.

Ray opens the door, inside her room Ally is sitting in the corner, crying. "Ally…" "Go away!" Ally shouts. "Listen, Ally, I was an ass, I admit it and I'm sorry, ok," Ray says. Ally stands up and wipes the tears off of her face, "You ruined everything." "I know that's why I apologized," Ray says.

"Why did you do it?" Ally asks. "I was worried about you, Ally," Ray says. "Why?" "Because I…it's just hard for a father to see his daughter grow up. Hey you know what I'll make it up to you, I'll take you and Tommy to a Knicks game, huh, what do you think of that?" Ray asks. Ally stops crying, "Ok, daddy I understand and I forgive you." They then hug.

The End


End file.
